Cassandra Sutherland
Name: Cassandra Sutherland Class: N/A Gender: Female Nickname: Lass Only call her this if you want to be launched out an airlock. Date of Birth: November 23rd, 2519 Age: 39 Height In Armour: N/A Height: 5'11" Weight In Armour: N/A Weight: 162 Generation: N/A Primary Specialization: Tactical Strategist UNSC Primary: Magnum UNSC Secondary: Shotgun Additional Gear: Combat Knife Suit Colors: Black and grey Physical Description Cassandra, at a first glance, lacks an intimidating presence and is easily underestimated, which she uses to her advantage. Her build is obviously fit as she continually works out to stay in peak form. She prefers to keep her red hair cut short in an almost pixy style as she finds it easier to work with. She can always be seen carrying around a datapad as she reviews tactical strategy and how to overcome her enemies both on the battle field as well as in ship-to-ship combat. Personality When first meeting her, Cassandra is brash and quick to get her point across. She avoids "beating around the bush" and will speak her mind should anyone ever dare to test their luck with her. Respect is something she gives only when it's earned, not demanded. She cares little for title, be it Spartan, ODST or Marine, to her all are the same - a solider. Any tension or grudges are quickly put down and met with an equally fast lecture paired with a cool head. When in the heat of combat, Cassandra tries her best to maintain composure so as to not worry her crew. With various strategies memorized to heart, she can tactfully call out orders on the bridge and counter, almost, anything the enemy can throw at them. One thing she tries to always remember is to ensure the safety of the crew, 'reckless' is a word never found when describing Cassandra. Bio Cassandra was born in Scotland, however at the age of five, year 2524, she and her family were relocated to the Corbulos Academy where her father aided as an instructor for the cadets. It was there her passion for joining the UNSC was sparked, despite her mother's protests. For almost two years she would watch from her window at all the cadets training and would imagine herself one day being a solider and becoming an instructor like her father. However, on April 26, 2526 that would all change. Cassandra was awoken to alarms sounding throughout the entire academy. Her father was then rushing into her room, followed closely by her mother telling Cassandra that they needed to leave immediately. As they made it outside multiple armed forces were ordering the cadets as other individuals to get on the orbital elevator. Cassandra's family were one of the first few to make it on. As the elevator shot up she spotted ODST drop pods hailing from the sky. Awe and confusion swarmed over her but remained silent. As they exited the elevator and made it to the escorting craft, Cassandra would turn only a few short moments later and watch as the elevator lit up in a brilliant light, as screams next batch of people could be heard as they fell to the academy slow. A strange, gigantic ship would be spotted in the sky as the transport craft would rush to get out of harm's way. Those moments would be engraved in her mind for as long as she'd live. For the next eleven years Cassandra would study everything she could about the Covenant threat, including understanding the many languages from the species that made up the Covenant, despite the naysayers telling her she was wasting her time. By the time she was 18 she didn't hesitate for a moment to enlist into the UNSC. Though she didn't stand out as a soldier, Cassandra's passion got her through training and went on to fight in various battles such as on New Mombasa where she fought along side many marines and ODSTs. At one point she could even spot a tall, green armored figure in the distance. After sustaining a wound in her right shoulder from a needle rifle spike, Cassandra was momentarily given an excused leave of absence to give her time to recover. Though she would be able use her arm, she sustained major internal scaring, making certain motions difficult and sometimes painful. She'd push past this and go through intensive physical therapy as she also requested any and all files she had clearance for to study any strategies of the Covenant forces both on foot and in ships, greatly impressed and influenced by Captain Keys' feats against the Covenant. Cassandra would go on to return in active duty and become a Tactical Strategist after the Fall of Reach and would serve on the Dawned Horizon and work with the Captain and crew to pull off many surprising battles, being highlighted by the Battle of Earth when the Prophet of Regret’s fleet would assault Earth by mistake, fighting alongside Malta Station until it’s destroyed by a bomb planted by the Covenant. The Dawned Horizon would then rally scattered forces and launch a counter assault, taking out two of Regret’s ships before they made it to Earth. Though a momentary victory, Regret would escape after a slipspace jump and reinforcements from Truth’s fleet would arrive, crushing any forces that were rallied only moments before. Through quick thinking and risky untested maneuvers, the Dawned Horizon survived the initial attack. Though, in time the Dawned Horizon sustained sufficient damage, causing the combat systems to be severely decreased. Until the Dawned Horizon was back to full capabilities again Cassandra would work alongside other Tactical Strategist with aiding infantry forces, using the Dawned Horizon as a temporary command hub. Her efforts during the battle had notably gained favor of Lord Hood. She would then work closely with rebuilding the defenses of Earth’s Fleet, creating new strategies and contingencies to better prepare for potential future attacks so as to not be caught off guard. By the year 2554 Cassandra would be promoted to Captain and with it gained command of the new ship The Archeron. The first battle that would be a defining moment for this amazing vessel and her crew was when the Acheron fought alongside Infinity and other ships in defense of Earth during The New Phoenix Incident. Upon successfully in defending Earth Captain Sutherland and her crew would later receive orders to retrieve the missing Janus Key piece taken by Jul 'Mdana.